As is well known, vehicles contain numerous types of lighting devices. For example, exterior vehicle lighting devices that perform a stop light function, tail lamp function, head lamp function, daytime running light function, dynamic bending light function, and a fog light function are common.
In an effort to reduce traffic accidents, most governments provide safety regulations that specify vehicle lighting performance requirements. For example, as of the date of this filing Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) No. 108 specifies the minimum photometric intensity for vehicle stop lamps (i.e. brake lights) on vehicles operated within the U.S. Vehicle manufacturers must design vehicle lighting devices to meet the technical requirements of these or similar standards around the world. In recent years, vehicle lighting has also become important for its aesthetic appeal to consumers. Thus, vehicle manufacturers have made an effort to design vehicle lighting devices in consideration of the styling of the vehicle on which the lighting devices are mounted. Further, vehicle manufacturers may provide optional lighting effects (in addition to the required lighting functionality) to enhance vehicle styling.
It is difficult to provide aesthetically appealing vehicle lighting devices that meet the required technical specifications. For example, taillights on existing cars tend to be power hungry and need various components, such as reflectors. Head lamps are similar in that they require multiple components, such as reflectors, cut off devices and the like. Aesthetic lighting effects lead to an even greater number of components and complexity. Such vehicle lighting devices are not easily adapted to the styling of the vehicle.
In recent years some vehicle manufacturers are utilizing organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) in an effort to meet desired lighting and aesthetic characteristics of vehicle lighting. OLED devices generally take the form of very thin panels that can be formed into three-dimensional shapes. Fiber panel LEDs may have a similar panel form to OLEDs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,925 discloses fiber optic light emitting panel assemblies. However, these assemblies have generally been limited to LCD backlighting, surgical devices, phototherapy and other applications not subject to the technical requirements of vehicle lighting.